jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Courtney meets She-Ra and the Princesses of Power- The Battle of Bright Moon
Courtney meets She-Ra and the Princesses of Power- The Battle of Bright Moon is an upcoming crossover to be made by PuppyPower32. Plot Trivia Scenes Adora and Courtney vs Catra * (Adora, Courtney, and Catra continue their fight. Adora swings her sword and Catra jumps out of range, Adora swings her fist, Catra leaps out of range, Adora kicks and Catra is already way out of reach. Adora punches at Catra, but her fist hits the wall where Catra had been, Catra having evaded her again. Catra laughs as Adora swings again and misses. Adora punches, and punches and punches, but Catra slips by her over and over again. But this time, Catra swings up and manages to connect. Angry, Adora punches, but Catra has already jumped beyond her reach) * Catra: Tired already? I thought punching was supposed to be like-- the one thing you're good at. * Adora: *throws a pebble at Catra* And I thought you were supposed to be quicker. * (Adora jumps up at her and Catra screams in panic as Adora swings her fists again. Catra jumps away, but she's pushed to the edge of a cliff. Adora swings again, but Catra jumps down, summersaults and lands on a floating stone below. Before she can get a break, she looks up and sees Adora jumping after her. Adora pulverizes the stone, causing them both to fall to the ground, albeit on their feet) * Courtney: *runs to Adora's side* * Adora: Give it up Catra, there's no way you win this. * Catra: *sneers* I already made it a lot further than anyone thought I would. * (Catra kicks up a large stone, causing Adora to block with her forearm and lose sight of her. Using this advantage, Catra climbs up on the rocks and uses the leverage to push off and swipe at Adora, she misses, as Adora swings her fist forward, however Catra uses this opportunity to flip onto Adora's back and run her claws down her shoulder blades) * Adora: *grunts in pain* * Courtney: Adora!! * Catra: You on the other hand, you're not looking so good. * Courtney: *her eyes become King Sombra's, angrily* Get off of her!!! *tackles Catra to get off Adora's back* * Catra: *grabs Courtney by the neck and smashes her into the rocks by the face* You worthless mutt! *runs her claws down her back the same way she did to Adora* * Courtney: ...! *barks in pain* * Adora: Courtney! * (Adora grabs Catra's arm, holding her to her as she slams her back into the rock wall so hard the wall crumbles. Adora then falls forward and swings back at Catra, but Catra jumps away before she can connect. Catra laughs) * Adora: This isn't over! * Catra: OF COURSE it's not over! * (Catra lands on Adora's back, pushing her to the ground, and scrapes her claws across her cheek, causing Adora to scream in pain) * Courtney: *looks around for Catra, angrily* * Adora: *sees Catra right behind Courtney* Courtney, look out! * (Catra swats Courtney across the face with her claws) * Courtney: *yelps in pain as her scratches bleed* * (Catra is on a floating rock above Adora and Courtney) * Catra: It won't be over until Brightmoon is destroyed and the rebellion falls. It won't be OVER until darkness covers Etheria forever. And it won't be over until I see the looks on your friends' faces when they find out you failed. That you were too WEAK to save them! * (Something snaps in Adora, she lights up and carves a large boulder from the ground and throws it into the floating rock Catra had been perching on. Catra falls, but manages to hold onto the side of a cliff, dangling by four fingers. Adora reaches down, grabs her by her shirt, pulls her up and slams her into a stone wall) * Adora: Enough! You've lost Catra. * Courtney: *dubbed as Ruby Rose* I don't care what you say! We will stop them and I will stop you!'' BET ON THAT!!'' * Catra: *smiling evilly* You sure about that? Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Courtney's Adventures Category:Courtney meets She-Ra and the Princesses of Power Episodes